Old Saint Nicholas and the Rumor Behind It All
Brittany Tretinik October 8, 2013 Comm 100W Old Saint Nicholas and the Rumor Behind It All Many years ago, in the 4h century to be more precise, a rumor began among all the little boys and girls who wished to have a very Merry Christmas. Of course the children loved spending Christmas with their families, and receiving gifts from them as well. However, there were a few gifts that the children would always ask for that only one man, Saint Nicholas, who was later known as Santa Claus in the 17th century, could get them. Saint Nicholas was deemed to have regular clothing that you or I may have worn however, over the course of time that idea has changed. He loved and cared for children and wanted to make sure all children had presents to open Christmas morning, His priority seemed to be giving gifts to poor children, as they were less fortunate in the gift department. Many times times on the Eve before Christmas, he would toss gifts into childrens bedroom windows, so that they too could have some Christmas spirit in their hearts. Things have most defiantly changed from how they used to be. You see, now there are rumors that a big round man, Santa Claus, formerly known as Saint Nicholas, with a white burly beard lived in the North Pole. He had reindeer and a sleigh, piled high with gifts for all the good little boys and girls. No one actually sees Santa Claus come to the children homes, however, when the darling little ones leave a plate of cookies and glass of milk for Santa in the living room by the tree, they are always gone then next morning, replaced with wonderful gifts. Rumors tell us that he lands his flying sleigh and reign deer onto our roofs, and climb down the chimney so that he can leave the presents under Christmas trees. While no one sees Santa at this point in the night, children can visit Santa Claus in the weeks before Christmas so they they can tell Santa what they want as their gifts. This way, the elf's can write down the childrens request which makes Santas life a lot easier. One must wonder how Santa keeps track of all the little boys and girls, along with all of their presents that are left under their Christmas trees. As I just previously mentioned, Santa has little elf's in his work shop located in the North Pole, who help him make sure every gift is ready, even perfectly wrapped so that it can bring a smile to every child's face. With the children telling Santa what they would like to receive, along with the help of his elf's, Santa is able to make every Christmas a merry one. Bringing laughter and joy is what Santa does best. In conclusion, we can see that the rumor of Santa Clause does exist among almost all children. Children who believe in him today often write Christmas lists of kids they would love to have so that Santa can carefully choose a suitable gift for the children. Santa is the hope of children all over the world, as they try to stay on his nice list, instead of his naughty list. This rumor Brittany Tretinik http://www.the-north-pole.com/history/